ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ayrtonia
Menü Hey Toni, sieh dir mal das an und überleg dir mal was, wie man das Optimieren kann und was man noch ergänzen sollte - wir besprechen das dann Heute abend :) [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 09:03, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hey Toni, ich hab mal ein Menü erstellt, weil das wohl bei dir und mir voll und ganz untergegangen ist xD Ich hatte vorhin etwas zeit und hab mir mal die arbeit gemacht. Das Neue Menü bedeutet für uns unter anderem Leider, eine Menge Arbeit, da viele Kategorien angelegt werden müssen auch ein paar neue diverse Seiten ^^;; Aber ich denke, wir schaffen das! wir haben nun schon so viel geschafft und sind schon sooo weit gekommen - da kriegen wir das uach noch gebacken :D Für das Menü, siehe . lg --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 11:25, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Synergie Hey schnucki ^^ habs mir erlaubt dir ein paar vorlagen für Synergie anzulegen und dir die TOC vorlagen einzubauen damit es ordentlich aussieht :3 ---[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 14:49, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Hab dir soeben das Deutsche Bild eingefügt :) Hoffe das war ok für dich :) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 04:21, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich wollte dir einfach mal sinnvoll zur hand gehen da ich eh nur ganz kurz online war heute morgen... Ich weiß es fehlt noch jede menge und überall fehlt es an irgendwelchen kleinigkeiten. Naja, ingame ist meine Motivation auch nicht gerade hoch. Als SMN kriegst keine PT, Astralburn ist scheiße - weil bei mir alles laggt - und laufend muss man bei den Events wie Dynamis den selben scheiß Job machen und wenn man mal hilfe braucht, hilft einem keine Sau aber man selber soll ständig bei irgendwelchen Aufträgen, Missionen oder sonstigen helfen... Und jetzt, wo neue Erweiterungen kommen und neue inhalte und pi-pa-po fällt der lustpegel nochmehr, da man eigentlich noch soo viel tun möchte, es alleine aber nicht kann und keiner helfen will wie z.b. bei ToAU missionen -.- :::Ach toni-mausi ich kann dich echt verstehen. Naja, vielleicht brauchen wir beide wohl mal Spieltechnisch ne ablenkung - ich kenn da ne menge MMORPGs die sehr toll sind ^^ FFXIclopedia Benutzerseiten Wir sollten den Text ein wenig anpassen, da die User hier nur eine seite haben und nicht so wie im englischen zwei profil seiten ^^ aber die übersetzung ist gut - wobei das ein wikiasyntax ist und nicht übersetzt hätte werden müssen XD aber die übersetzung ist geil ^^ hasu gut gemacht ^-^ schöne grüße --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 13:23, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Prüfung moin schnucki ^^ die prüfung lief nicht gerade berauschend -.- aber villeicht hab ich hier und da ja doch was richtig ^^;; naja, dauert eh locker 2-3 wochen bis wir sie korrigiert zurück erhalten -.- --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 08:09, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:23, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Admin ^^ Hey toni, ich würde dich bitten folgende Vorlage oben in Dein Profil einzubauen, damit user die hier und da mal einen Aktiven user anklicken (vielleicht ja auch dich) sofort wissen das du zu den admins gehörst: . danke dir :) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki :Wie ich sehe nimmst du mich wörtlich :3 einfach süß xD --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki arbeit :P hey schnucki ^^ könntest du das hier übersetzen? dann wäre die seite fertig :D --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki ::Erledigt!--Ayrtonia 12:32, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::du bist ein schatz :) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 19:08, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::ach stell dich nicht so an ^^ dir gefällts doch ;) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 19:20, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hey ^^ Hey Toni ^^ falls du zeit und lust hast - kommst du MSN? im übrigen wollte ich dir noch sagen du bist echt der absolute Hammer, du hast sooo viel geschafft - wenn ich könnte würde ich dich glatt umknutschen :D --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki ::hey ^^ da scheint wohl jemand ein paar Kristalline Erinnerungen-Missionen gemacht zu haben :P ich muss heute abend noch meine COP zu ende bringen mir Rajas-Ring holen >:D Dann hab ich COP endlich für ein udn allemal fertig! :D fehlt nur noch ZM16+ xD Und wie läufts bei dir? --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki :::Jaja, die lieben missionen ;P Ich darf jetzt erstmal noch Windi_missis machen -.- hab also auch noch ne menge vor mir -.- naja, mal sehn wann ich zum spielen kommen, muss heute noch zu meinem Vater, aber danach wird gezockt bis zum umfallen :P --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki ::::Wenn du mal Online wärst, wenn ich Online komme, würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen <3 --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki Bardenslipper ^^ Hey schnucki ^^ sagmal, wäre verschieben nich gegangen? :D--[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 17:25, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hochzeitsring Hoffe du bist zufrieden :P --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 20:42, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Sehr sogar! Vielen Dank! <3--Ayrtonia 20:48, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Immer wieder Gerne <3 --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki Huhu na hat dich meine Arbeitsgeilheit jetzt auch angesteckt? XD --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki ::Verdammt sind wir beide heute wieder fleissig ^^ und ich hab immer noch über 200 Bilder -.- Grüßle --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 09:25, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::juhuuu :3 Also mal echt, deine Wortgewandheit haut mich immer wieder um :) Sagmal, biste heute abend in MSN? :) *knuddl* --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:41, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bild Ansehen, akzeptieren udn löschen :) --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 14:42, 19. Mai 2010 (UTC) Waffen des Vollzugs Hey Toni, hab eben gesehen das du Waffenfertigkeitspunkte umgeschrieben hast in Waffen-Fertigkeitspunkte. Den Gedanke hat ich anfangs zwar auch, aber ich fand das wiederum ein wenig widersprüchlich mit dieser Seite. Abgesehen davon, finde ich Waffen-Fertigkspunkte schaut unschön aus und wenn man es spricht, ist es im prinzip ja auch ein Wort, oder was meinst du? Lg --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 09:24, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::RE Wieso hast du es dann hier genauso geschrieben wie ich es gemacht hatte? Jetzt bin ich nämlich verwirrt - abgesehen davon Englisch ist nicht gleich deutsch. Wir sagen Waffenfertigkeitpsunkte und nicht Waffen Fertigkspunkte, oder doch? Und wenn die im Englischen das so schreiben "Weapon Skill Point" dann müssten wir es Richtigerweise halber so schreiben "Waffen Fertigkeits Punkt" - nur liest und spricht das keiner so. Bisschen zwiespaltig das ganze finde ich. Wir sagen auch Waffenfertigkeit und nicht Waffen-Fertigkeit. Ich persönlich versteh sowieso nicht, wieso wir viele Wortkombinationen mit einem "-" verbinden, das macht man doch in einem Normalen Deutschen Satz doch eigentlich auch nicht oder eher nur kaum bis selten. Vielleicht liege ich ja jetzt auch Gramatikalisch gerade falsch, aber zumindest sollten wir das ganze dann einheitlich machen. Dann müssen wir das hier auch noch deiner Schreibweise anpassen. Lg --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:38, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::RE Naja, die alten Hasen sind nicht mehr da nur noch wir jungen Modernen. Ich finde wir sollten das also mal Anpassen. Im übrigen - für mich ist das kein Streitpunkt, sondern ich fand es einfach mal nötig diese Schreibweisen Varianten anzusprechen. Ich hab eine Idee, leg die Seite in deiner Schreibweise an und dann machen wir bei der anderen Schreibweise einfach eine Weiterleitung zu deinem Artikel. Ich denke es gibt kein Problem, wenn zwei Schreibweisen vorhanden sind, die richtig erscheinen solange wie sie auf den selben Artikel zielen - was hältst du davon? --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 11:48, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::::::RE Find ich auch vernünftig - im Spiel heißt es "Waffenfertigkeit" ^^ daher würde ich sagen Waffenfertigskeitspunkte wäre korrekter - wobei es das wort im Spiel selbst nicht gibt, wie mir aufgefallen ist. Falls du zeit hast, bin im MSN --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 12:47, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::RE Waffenfertigkeitspunkte gibt es im spiel nicht den namen, ich mach ja momentan die Quest mit dem Tachi des Vollzugs. Da heißt es nur, ich muss mich mit den Fertigkeiten meiner Waffe beweisen, den Waffenfertigkeiten. Daher ich nehm ich stark an das "Weapon Skill Points" einfach mehr eine eigen Interpretation der Amis ist, sonst wäre das Wort ja schon im spiel aufgetaucht --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 13:26, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Besonderes Ich würde das "Besondere" auf der Hauptseite gerne ändern - hättest du ein paar Vorschläge, was wir diesmal zeigen könnten? --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 15:06, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sonstiges Guten morgen, Hab bis 16 uhr schule, aber dann kann ich gerne Online kommen. Falls es was dringendes ist, muss halt meine Disku herhalten bis ich daheim bin :) lg --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 07:37, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Na gut ^^ dann noch einen schönen Tag und bis später --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 07:56, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Kurze info wegen dem "Problem". Lady-Whistler hat ein wenig rumgespielt und dadurch sind wir auf das Ergebnis gekommen das es an der Cache liegt - bei drei mal hin und her hatte sich das Problem gelegt - mal abwarten also --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 12:10, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wie du das mit der Entsendung machst, ist ganz dir überlassen. Im Prinzip sind wir ein eigenes Projekt, daher müssen wir nicht 1:1 zum englischen sein, aber wir können es sein ^^ ::::Hier mal der Kommentar von Lady-Whistler zum problem "Nach heftigstem Purgen einzelner Seiten (3 hab ich mal durchprobiert) und der Kat, sind die Artikel dann auch dort verschwunden. Scheint am wohl am Cache zu liegen. LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 08:36, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ''". ::::Wir werden mal abwarten was Avatar zu dem Problem sagen wird, dann sehen wir weiter --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 13:04, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :hey ^^ :Wie stets - zeit für MSN? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| '(T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| '''Die Informatiker]] 12:12, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ^-^ Hey ^^ danke für die grüße ;) <3 [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 13:07, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) geschafft :P Endlich hab ich es geschafft, deine harte Arbeit wird ab Heute vierfach gewürdigt XD ich glaub ich dreh gleich am rad XD hier gugg HIERHIERHIER!!!!! *knuddl* [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 13:59, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) WSP Ist mir zu viel Gelaber und ich finde solche unendlich lange Texte einfach eher abschreckend - ausserdem müssen wir ja nicht 1:1 kopieren. Im übrigen ist die Seite noch nicht fertig, hatte nur mittagspause und gespeichert, damit es nicht weg ist wenn ich wieder komm. [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 11:24, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Keine Panik, ich Vergesse den Interwiki-link schon nicht [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 11:42, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Neue Wikia Features Hey Toni, seit kurzem gibt es ja ein neues Wikia-Feature was allgemein frei zur Verwendung steht. Ich hab mir überlegt das neue Feature würde sich gut machen auf der Hauptseite/Besonderes. Ja, jetzt bist du bestimmt neugierig und willst wissen von was ich rede? Ich hab im folgenden Link einen versuch gemacht nur leider muss ich noch ein paar Größen anpassen, aber ich denke das wäre ein Tolles Highlight. Vielleicht auch sehr interessant für News :) Ich hoffe natürlich das ich Feature auch noch Größen mäßig anpassen kann. irgendwie bin ich gerade gemein - ich halte dich so richtig hin, anstatt es dir gleich zu zeigen :3 naja - nun aber mal wirklich HIER ist der Versuch - wenn ich alles optimiert habe, Werfe ich es mal auf die Hauptseite <3 [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] ::Ich habe es Heute ein wenig Optimiert - somit hab ich es nun auch schon auf die Hauptseite online gestellt. Ich finde das ist ein sehr tolles Features - mal sehen in wie weit wir es noch nutzen können ;) [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 07:40, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wenn dir noch was einfällt was wir unter Besonderes aufnehmen können/könnten, sag Bescheid. Dann werde ich versuchen dieses einzubetten. btw - Time for MSN? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 13:17, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Keep up the good work <3 PandeSteam 16:38, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Lizenz & Urheberrecht Hey Toni, sorry das ich so in Abstinenz Lebe, was das Clopedia angeht. Muss momentan ein paar Content-Projekte anschieben und ein neues Partner Wiki den richtigen Tritt in den Hintern geben xD Naja was ich dir eigentlich mitteilen wollt: Es gibt Artikel den Fehlt ein Bild, obwohl es Datei:XDY.png beinhaltet. Ich habe festgestellt, aufgrund von nicht vorhanden Lizenzen, werden Bilder über kurz oder lang direkt vom Server entfernt. Das heißt sie tauchen auch nicht mehr im Verlauf auf - sprich sie haben nie Existiert. Damit das nicht nochmal passiert, hab ich die Datei:Lizenzen beim Hoch laden ein wenig erweitert. Beim Hochladen von Bildern, die von Square Enix stammen darum bitte immer Copyright bei Square Enix ' auswählen. Die Seite verlinkt dann auch zu den Urheberrechten - somit sind wir in allen Punkten gut abgesichert! ::Ich such derzeit noch eine Möglichkeit, das die Bilder beim Upload automatisch die Square Enix Lizenz als Vorauswahl haben. Sobald ich das geschafft hab, wirst du es beim nächsten Upload merken ;) Sobald meine anderen Arbeiten weitgehendst abgeschlossen sind, stoß ich wieder zu dir! LG [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii]] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 06:26, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, bei allen Bildern von SE in zukunft. Wir können gerne reden, wenn du mal im MSN wärst xD [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] :::MSN? ja? nein? bin nämlich nachher wieder weg ^^ [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 14:49, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) So, nun ist die Lizenz von SE automatisch die VORAUSWAHL - sprich, du musst nur das Bild hoch laden und nichts mehr auswählen. Eventuell musst du jetzt nur noch die Cache leeren damit das auch bei dir sofort funktioniert. So bequem kann man es haben - LG [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 19:14, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Technische problem Hey toni, mein Motherboard hat seit vorgestern den Geistaufgegeben -.- ich wieß nicht wie lang ich brauch bis ich das ding wieder zum laufen gebracht hab oder mir ne neue Kaufen kann -.- Mein Arbeitsplan verschiebt scih dadurch immens und ich hab auch keinen zugriff auf MSN oder ICQ - Ich bin gelegentlich hier in Wikia erreichbar und im Skype (während der schulzeit). Tut mir leid - musst erstmal ein bisschen ohne mich zurecht kommen T.T schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 07:46, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Hey... Mein PC ist nun ganz Schrott >.< Ein neuer kostet mich 500€ und das Geld hab ich derzeit nicht. Das heißt ich bin 2-3 Monate, wenn nicht sogar länger, ohne PC. Wenn ichs zeitlich und fachlich hin bekomme versuch ich während dem Unterricht noch etwas zu machen - aber das kann ich nicht garantieren. Noch 2-3 Monate und schule ist vorbei - sprich es wird alles intensiver, dann Praktikumssuche(Bewerbungen) und zudem noch viele Prüfungen für die ich lernen muss. *kriegt die krise* T.T [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 06:05, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Das wird leider lange dauern - 500€ bekomme ich nicht so schnell zusammen... [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 09:56, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey BABY! In ca. 30 Minuten kann ich vielleicht ZOCKEN! Es lebe die Externefestplatte und das Support team von SE XD [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 18:23, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) JAY! Hab ich gemerkt XD war überrascht von dir schon ne mail zu haben xD [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 18:48, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Neue Regionen // Areal Aybssea & Gang der Echos Hey^^ hab gerade gesehen, dass als Region noch Abyss fehlt und Gang der Echos, oder? Shimaya 19:52, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Hmm -.- die blödenmonsterzeilen funktionieren mal wieder nicht so wie sie sollen -.- Langsam kotzen mich diese dinga echt an XD :wenn ich glück hab, kann ich die tage spielen xD aber noch läuft nichts xD [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 17:17, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja, die NM-Monsterzeilen -.- Die erste geht einwandfrei, die zweite Zeile versenkt sich dann plötzlich in der ersten Zeile unter Hinweise xD und ich peil absolut nicht wieso -.- Achja, erstell bitter immer einen neuen abschnitt für ein neuees Thema - ich muss immer erst suchen wo deine nachricht auf meiner Disku ist xD Lg [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 17:40, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wie umständlich XD moment, ich versuch nochmal in dem Artikel ^^ [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 17:43, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :tz xD ich such eben gerne ;) Komisch - nun gehn die vorlagen -.- Gestern die ganze ärger mit deR vorlage gehabt *grml* ds ding will mich wohl verarschen XD Naja, dann werd ich mal morgen die Monster weiter umsetzen ;) [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 17:48, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab vorübergehend nen 0/8/15 laptop von nem kumpel, der es nicht wirklich bringt und ich auch nicht weiß, wann er den wieder Brauch, da er ihn selbst eigentlich öfters für die Arbeit nutzt. Wenn du mal zeit hast, kannst dir ja gerne mal das mit "Brown Pyxis und Blue Pyxis" bei |dem hier ansehen und mal sehn ob du das irgendwie in die Deutschen vorlagen rein bekommst :3 [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 18:02, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hey Toni, Abyssea hast ja echt gut gemacht ^^ Mir ist eines Aufgefallen "Augmented Items" würde ich glaub ich besser eindeutschen zu Augmentierte Items - Wäre auch ne prima Kategorie. Was meinst du? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 07:38, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich dachte Potenzial Items ergeben sich aus irgendnem auftrag etc im Grauberg (R). Ich bin aber der meinung schon mal irgendwo was in richtung "Augmentierte Waffen, Items" etc mal gelesen zu haben ... xD [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 11:52, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja klar versteh ich dich. Ich wollte einfach mal Fragen, weil das langsam schon immer wichtiger wird und wir dazu natürlich auch Kategorie brauchen [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 12:12, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Background arbeit Wie du merkst, kümmere ich mich gerade um "problemfälle". Sprich ich räum grad im Hintergrund ein wenig auf. Dabei ist mir DAS untergekommen. Scheint wohl aus deinen Anfängen zu sein ;) [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 12:17, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen Verwirrung Du hast diese Vorlage angelegt, für was ist die? Denn du verwendest diese im Lehrplan 164, wobei es eigentlich diese Vorlage dazu gibt und dies hier in der Kategorie:Vorlagen in der Auswahl oben mit eingearbeitet ist. [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 09:06, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Die Lehrgang vorlage besteht definitiv länger als deine ;) Im übrigen wollte ich an dem Auftrags/Missionen Format in allgemeinen nichts ändern, weil das für uns bedeuten würde alle Aufträge/Missionen zu überarbeiten. Daher hab ich für die Lehrpläne diese extra Vorlage angelegt. Und ich glaub nicht wirklich das wir alles so machen Müssen wie die Amis - schließlich sind die Artikel klar und deutlich strukturiert und gut verständlich aufgegliedert. Deine Questvorlage, können wir wenn wir sie Farblich etwas ändern für die Missionen/Aufträge von Abyssea verwenden - was hälst du da von? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 11:03, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC)+ ::Hallo gehts noch???? Ich hab dich ganz normal gefragt und dich auch kein bisschen angefahren. Wenn du schlechte Laune oder sonst was hast, dafür kann ich ja nichts. Und meine zweite Antwort, war einfach nur eine begründung WIESO ich diese Vorlage angelegt hatte und entschuldige meinen Vorschlag - mach doch was du willst - viel spaß noch [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 11:16, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich grüß nicht, weil ich meistens hier bin wenn ich in der Schule sitze, also versuch ich mich kurz zuhalten da ich nen Dozent im Nacken hab und keinen Lust drauf hab das der auch noch meine Wikis sperrt, was mir jetzt aber momentan recht Jacke wie Hose ist. Den Anderen hat er zwar schon Facebook und sonstige Seiten gesperrt, aber egal. Wäre ich schlecht gelaunt oder sonst was, würde ich keine Smileys machen - soweit solltest du mich eigentlich kennen Tony... Ich hab von dir nie ein JA und AMEN verlangt - ich hab immer deine ehrliche Meinung erwartet - wenn du was nicht gut findest, sags einfach - darum spreche ich dich auf so was an. Und ich unterstelle dir gar nichts. Ich sehe mir nicht jeden Artikel an und da die wir eine feste Formatierungsvorlage für Aufträge haben sehe ich mir diese sowieso nicht an wenn neue erstellt werden, aber da ich wusste das dieser Lehrgang dein erster war, hab ich einen blick drüber geworfen. Und da grundlegend alle Artikel arten GLEICHFORMATIERT sein sollten hab ich dich darauf angesprochen und nur weil ich gesagt hab das die von mir angelegte Vorlage länger besteht, darf ich mich von dir anschnauzen lassen. Und nur zur info - JETZT BIN ICH ANGEPISST und daher beende ich das hier vorerst. Grüßle [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 12:25, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hey Toni, Augmented Items = Potenzial-Items = Potenzial. Das thema können wir soweit abhaken. Was nun unsere Obige Diskussion angeht, ich hab dich keines Wegs angemacht und es tut mir leid das du dich so gefühlt hast. Ich muss ausserdem sagen, das ich recht enttäuscht bin darüber zu hören das du laufen nur ein "Ja und Amen" abgegeben hast. Ich habe stets deine ehrliche meinung erwartet und kein "Ja und Amen". Was die Vorlagen allgemein angeht, sollten auch alle anderen Artikel dem Format angepasst werden aber die Entscheidung überlass ich dir voll und ganz. Du willst nun bestimmt wissen wieso? Ganz einfach, ich überlasse dir dieses Projekt voll und ganz. Keine Angst, ich bin nicht weg. Ich werde immer wieder hier sein und weiter Arbeiten, auch werde ich dir Helfen falls du meine Hilfe benötigen solltest. Schöne grüße [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 15:34, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Huhu :D Naja, zurück ziehen würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich hab nur noch fast 1-2 Monate Unterricht und dann gehts für mich ins Praktikum und Zwischenprüfung steht dann auch an. Das heißt für mich momentan allgemein, weniger zeit für alles und dafür sehr viel lernen. Daher überlass ich dir das Wiki, da ich weiß das du eine Verdammt gute arbeitet Leistet und ich deine Arbeit auch sehr schätze. Du bist ja nicht umsonst Administrator geworden. Ein Wiki aufzubauen, oder ihm wieder Leben einzuhauchen ist oftmals nicht einfach. Es gibt viele Englische Wikis die laufen wie geschmiert, problem bei uns in Deutschland ist eben halt das sich viele erst gar nicht an Wikis trauen, da sie keine ahnung haben von den Vorlagen et cetera. Genau das erschwieirigt die Arbeit als Leiter eines Wikis. Wir haben viel erreicht was dieses Wiki angeht und ich bin fest überzeugt davon dass du das Wiki auch weiterhin in die richtige Richtung bringen wirst. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 05:03, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen ändern sich nach Bearbeitung hey^^ wollte gerade die Seite Mono Nchaa übersetzen, bin in Änderung rein gegangen > Quelltext, habs geändert, und dann hat der dieses "Bürger von Windy" Layout geändert, warum auch immer, keine Ahnung warum x.x, sry wenn ich rum nerv :p Shimaya 10:41, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)Mono Nchaa Hey Ihr beiden, Das liegt wohl leider am Grafischen Editor. Der macht manchmal leerzeichen rein. Wenn du etwas schreibst, solltest du vermeiden das dass erste zeichen ein leer zeichen ist sonst sieht das so aus: Test Genau das war der fall bei Mono Nchaa, hab das problem durch das löschen der drei leerzeichen jeweils behoben. Grüßle [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| Final Fantasy XIV]] 10:53, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) La'Loff Ampitheater Hey toni, wollte dir nur sagen das La'Loff-Amphitheater schon existiert und dein neues La'Loff Ampitheater falsch geschrieben ist. Du hast den gleichen Artikel nur mit Falschem Titel neu angelegt. Schöne grüße [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 15:52, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Naja schnucki, shaari hatte doch mal zugegeben das sie selber nicht mehr spielt - also nicht grad verwunderlich das hier und da was nicht stimmt [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 04:53, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dies & Das :D Morgen Toni, 1. Da du ja gesagt hast du machst die Regionen weil dich die roten links so nerven, hab ich mir gedacht mach ich mich mal an die Monster ran - so nach und nach ;) 2. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du ganzen unten bei Final Fantasy XIV für das Wiki abstimmen würdest :D 3. hab ich nun vergessen -.- Werd ich nachher ergänzen wenn es mir wieder einfällt xD Liebe grüße [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:04, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dein Wunsch Hey schnucki, du wolltest doch gerne mehr Elemente aus dem Englischen übernehmen und da hab ich mir gedacht dazu gehört auch die Hauptseite. Ich bin zwar noch nicht fertig, wie man an der Karteikarte sehen kann und am Blog, aber ich Arbeite dran, was hälst du davon? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:54, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC)